


X

by Tenshiryuu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiryuu/pseuds/Tenshiryuu
Summary: To convince the Organization of his loyalty, Isa chooses to mark himself, though looks can be deceiving.





	X

**Author's Note:**

> KH III got me back into this series and oops now I have inspiration to write about these boys. Also hello I'm back (?).

Organization XIII. The darkness of the heart. It was clear, very swiftly, that the two of them had bitten off more than they could chew. It didn't sound so terrible at first - Apprenticing to the great Ansem the Wise. Despite the dark goings-on deep below the shining castle the two of them had discovered that fateful day, it did not appear to be so dangerous a field. After all, the would simply become scholars. While Lea might have found the prospect of burying himself in old tomes and scrolls every day positively horrifying, it was _hardly_ the end of the world as they knew it. How could either of them had expected that everything would change, literally in a **heartbeat**.

The true Ansem the Wise was banished, in his place the shell of his former apprentice held sway.

Xemnas. Empty shells. Nobodies.

All that remained of those who held powerful hearts, once those hearts became lost to the darkness. If they wanted to continue their search, to find her, then they would need to follow this man, if man he could be called. As the two newest recruits, they were regarded with little trust. Everyone knew of the two local brats who had taken to sneaking into the Castle. The question was, how to change their minds? To prove that he and Lea could stand toe to toe with the group of powerful beings who now stared them down.

   “And how do we know these two got what it takes? They’re newbies.” Xigbar scoffed, voicing the concerns that echoed in his mind. The new leader, Xemnas, inclined his head, unnerving gold eyes fixed on Isa. No. Saix. The new name this creature had bestowed upon him. Xemnas did not speak, but it was clear from that gaze he expected an answer, and swiftly. Should that answer not be to his liking, Isa… Saix… couldn’t help but think their dismissal wouldn’t be a simple toss out of the castle gates, as it had been in the past. No. Those cold gazes told him everything.  The newcomer, and even the handful of the true Ansem's former followers... they were dangerous.

They had a goal, and now the posts had been moved. His gaze met Lea’s. No… Not Lea.  Not anymore.  Axel. They had to prove that they were loyal, that they could be trusted.  Axel's power and control over his element, and skills in stealth, would no doubt seal his approval.  The redhead was stronger than he looked, and no doubt he'd prove it.  Isa’s olivine hues swept from his friend’s and up to the lupine gold of their Superior’s.  As for himself... He had to make them believe that the old him was truly gone, and that their new goal, to delve into the heart’s darkness, was truly his own.

No, not just that. He couldn’t simply be another one of them, not if they wanted answers. Saix had to prove that he was worthy of rising up in the ranks, even as the five before him had seniority. How to show them? Spontaneity was not his MO. Saix preferred to think things through first, to plan every move. Of the two of them, he was level-headed, as cool as the moon’s light. It was Lea, Axel who acted on impulse, fiery as the sun. Deep green eyes flicked to brilliant emerald. What _would_ Axel do? The other was as wild and unpredictable as his flames. Something idiotic and flashy, something that grabbed the attention of everyone around him.  Something that would make him immortal in the eyes of his peers.

Screw it all. A pocket-knife sat on the console, left by one of the other’s human selves. Before he had time to think himself out of it, his fingers curled around the implement, turning the blade on himself. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Axel, but did not stop.

It _burned_. He might not be human now, might not have a heart, nor bleed, but the pain was real. White teeth clenched, eyes blazing, no sound but a resolved growl deep in the back of his throat as the blade flicked twice, leaving crossed slashes across his face. Nobodies did not bleed like humans. There was something, a dark ichor that rose in smoky clouds around him. It felt the same as bleeding, a stinging dampness, but there was no metallic tang in his mouth as the darkness fell around him. Axel stared at him in horror, moving to step forward, hand outstretched. Saix snarled again, raising the blade to halt his friend’s motion.

    “Is this **proof** enough?” He gazed wildly at the Superior, teeth bared in a feral snarl. “The sigil that binds us all. That shows we have abandoned the past utterly. I will wear it so all can see.”  He was only dimly aware of the wide-eyed stares of the others.  The one-eyed commander let out an impressed whistle, the sound sharp in his ears.  A stolen look to his side revealed the ghost of a smile on the Superior’s lips.  

**********

    “What the HELL, Isa?” Axel burst into his room, wild eyed.

  “Saix.” He corrected with a scowl, trying unsuccessfully to push the other’s hands away from his hastily patched wound. “And you’re Axel. Get it memorized, idiot.” A huff left his lips, and he gave up trying to stop his friend’s concerned doting. “We’re part of this Organization now. It’s bigger now than what we first thought.”

   “Yeah but… Y... You scarred your own face. You…” Saix could see the tears welling up in those jade eyes.

  “Axel.” He took a deep breath. “It’s not for them.”

   “What?”

   “This mark.” He raised a hand, fingers tracing along the edge of the bandage. “You heard what they said. Nobodies don’t have emotions. What we have now, it’s just those memories. What’s going to happen when we’ve been like this for months? Years? What will we forget? Perhaps not just our emotions.” He reached out, fingers brushing away some of his friend’s tears, voice dropping to barely a whisper. “This X is for her. It will be here, every day. Whatever the Organization has planned, it will not eclipse our goal. But to accomplish that, we must be what they ask of us. They **cannot** know. You saw their eyes.” Axel glared, drawing a shaky breath. Saix gave him a weak grin, lowering his head to press his forehead against the other's in a rare show of affection, despite the dull pain pulsing through his injury. Maybe it was this Nobody form, but it seemed already the sensations were fading.

   “We agreed. I’ll rise to the top. But I cannot do it alone. I need you. You’re strong, Lea.” The old name rolled off his tongue before he could stop it.

  “Yeah, yeah. I got it,” he grumbled. “And like ya said, it’s Axel. I’ll be your go-to guy. The best spy in this damn place. I’ll show those losers, they’re gonna burn out long before I do. But _this_.” He raised his head, moving to shift some stray hair back from Saix’s wound. “You’re gonna change for them.”

   “No, I’m _not_. Any more than you are, dumbass. Like _you’d_ ever become anyone but your loud, annoying, true self. You just need to stop being a crybaby.” The quip earned him a punch in the shoulder. “Hmm… I have an idea.”

Pushing past the redhead, he rooted around in one of the drawers until he came up with a purple marker. He turned, a glint in his eyes. “Hey, Axel.” Saix didn’t really wait for a response before gripping his friend’s jaw, holding him in place while wielding the marker threateningly.

   “Wh… whrr oo ‘oin?” The other boy sputtered indignantly, glaring daggers at Saix.

  “Stop squirming, you’re going to make them uneven,” he admonished, focused on his work. “There.” Axel stared at him for a moment before moving to the mirror. His fingers traced along the new markings.

   “Wow, ya suck at drawing. They’re upside down. Don’t quit your day job.”

   “I know.” He swatted at the back of Axel’s head. “It’s on purpose. They’re upside down, so the tears won’t fall. When you feel your eyes burn, remember those marks.” He crossed his arms, eyes fixed on his own reflection, bandages following the lines of the X now emblazoned upon his visage.  Now, they _both_ had reminders. They would blend in with the others, standing out all the while.  “Starting today, we’re part of this Organization XIII. Numbers VII and VIII. The past is behind us.  We will walk this path of darkness to the future .”


End file.
